I'm not a chihuahua, I'm a werewolf!
by Yujonokage
Summary: Furihata Kouki. Seirins first-year point guard. Your typical average boy with no special talents also called chihuahua. Well, that is what he want everyone to believe. The little 'coward' is in a truth a werewolf and belongs to one of the most powerful packs in Japan, who protects Tokyo. But honestly, of all canines why a chihuahua? FuriAka/Akafuri. Rated for violence and some smut


This happens when I watch Teen Wolf again and then KnB. Oh well enjoy!

* * *

"Then let's split you guys into two groups." announced the father of the coach Aida Riko, pointing lazily with his hand at one group of Seirin students as they got dressed again. "You guys are the cops," his hand moved to the rest of the team. "You guys are the robbers. So go over on that mountain and play cops and robbers for three hours."

"WHAT?! So random!" everyone, expect Kuroko of course, shouted. But Kagetora just ignored it. "After that I'll let the losers pay only twice for the practice jogging."

"WHAAAAT!" Now even Kuroko had a shocked face, but just like before he ignored them, shooing them out. "Oh yeah. Chihuahua-boy. You stay here, I want to talk to you."

Blinking turned the team towards Furihata Kouki the first-year point guard, who just pointed at himself with a finger, wondering why the coach's father wanted to talk to him specifically, but before they could ask, pulled Kagetora his gun out again, threaten to shoot if they don't get the hell out of here. Getting scared the team ran out, leaving a shivering Furihata behind.

"Drop the act kid. I know you're more than you show." exclaimed the older Aida lazily, causing to Kouki and Riko to stiffen. Does he really knows? Both students looked at each other and after some seconds of silence nodded Riko. It doesn't use to lie to her father, he is sharper than he looks like. Kouki sighed and stopped to shiver, his attitude completely changed and his eyes showed nothing but confident in them, but the kindness is still there.

"So chihuahua. Care to explain, why your strength is way better than the team, yet you're still on the bench? The reason must be big that my daughter don't let you play." Kouki growled inwardly at the nickname. Why of all canines a chihuahua? But forget that for a moment and Kouki lowered his head, sighing softly.

"The reason is..." he started slowly. "I wanted to stay low and it's difficult to do it when you want to win for your pac- er.. team. If I would take part in the games would everyone see what I am..." At the what part lifted Kouki his head again, shocking Riko's father at the sight. The boy's brown eyes turned into a bright golden ones, his teeth sharp, like a wolf and did he just hear a growl? "a werewolf..." Just like before was that like a cue for Kouki to look away, like he is scared of what kind of reaction the werewolf get.

Kagetora doesn't know how to respond to that. A werewolf... A freaking werewolf was in front of him and the worse thing was that his daughter seemed to knew this judging from her face. It was calm, yet she was kind of scared of how he would react. After another minute of silence he sighed and looked directly in the young werewolf eyes.

"Does everyone know?" he suddenly asked, surprising both teens, but the brunette collected himself quickly.

"No, only coach and you now. The team and not even my own family knows that I'm a werewolf. She knows because she also noticed it and I hold back in a game, so I couldn't help but to confess it to her. But don't worry sir. I never brought her in danger."

"It's true dad." Riko decided to cut in. "I was never involved in his other life, even when he told me about it sometimes." confirming her safety did calm down the father.

Sigh...

"Alright. I won't say anything. My Riko-tan can better judge about this than I can. I'm just here to train you." the older Aida scratched the back of his head. "And don't worry about your secret. I won't tell anybody and as long as my daughter is safe I won't kill you personally." His voice got so cold by the threat that even Kouki got a shiver down his spine.

"Don't worry Kagetora-san. I don't plan to involve my team in this live of mine." The werewolf shifted back to his original eyes and teeth and nodded softly. "And thank you."

"Well, now that everything is clear now, get your ass out here and join the others!" jumping in surprise obeyed the brunette the older Aida and ran out to join his teammates. But he wasn't far enough yet to hear what father and daughter had to say.

"Thanks dad and was that a fartlek?"

"As expected of Riko-tan, you know so much!"

"Just get on with the explanation!"

Kouki could swear that he heard his coach punched her father, causing him to snicker, before he searched his teammates by their scent. They didn't make it far and the werewolf joined them, until he remembered that he was a 'robber'. Koganei Shinji remembered too, immediately running after the young boy. And that went for three hours.

For our werewolf it wasn't a problem, an advance of being a werewolf again, besides stamina he also had raised strength, speed, reflex,senses and some more. Of course there are downfalls of being a werewolf, but thanks to the training of his alpha and pack members he doesn't have to worry about it all the time. Currently he just hoped that he sweat enough, so the others could see that Kouki also 'suffered' from the training.

Kagetora started to explain to team what they needed to master by their next match, which listen Kouki only with one ear. He was busy thinking that he won't make the same mistake twice again. He wouldn't just sit on the bench, while his team was losing, no this time he would join them. Of course he would be careful and not show to much, but never again... He never want to see his friends like that again...!

"What about Kagami...?!" the brunette got pulled out of his thought as someone asked for their ace.

"Don't worry about him. He is in America." Riko told them.

"A-AMERICA?!"

"Our school has a short-term study abroad policy," the coach started to explain and Kouki could see clearly that she was annoyed just like he could smell her anger by chemosignal. "and apparently the location of our sister school for the study abroad is Kagami-kun's old home, L.A." Huh... so that's why, thought the brunette as he continue to listen to his coach. "According to him, in L.A. there's a 'Master' who taught him basketball."

"Ma-Master...?!" everyone was kind of amazed to learn that their ace had someone who taught him basketball. Even Kuroko, noted Kouki as he glanced over to the shadow. But honestly, he should have told them. The captain was in the same opinion as him, just like the coach, she let out their annoyance at Kuroko as she grabbed his head, clenched her hand rather roughly. The brunette tried his best not to snicker since he doesn't want to be the next victim. Afterwards they finally began to train. While everyone created their own technique gave Kagetora Kouki some points to be a better point guard.

Hours after hellish training they were allowed to go home, well except for Kouki. He was heading to his monthly meetings with his pack. The young brunette isn't the only werewolf in Tokyo he belonged in a pack full of them and they only meet monthly when it's peaceful. His alpha took it as duty to protect everyone in their territory. The student sometimes asked himself how he can be alive after everything he went through or that they didn't got discovered, well he shouldn't complain he is alive and can enjoy being a normal teenage boy, if you look past all supernatural activity in his life.

A sudden text message on his phone got his attention, pulling it out he blinked at the message.

 _ **From: Kayano-sama**_

 _ **To: Pack**_

 _ **Meeting is canceled. The alpha in Osaka summoned a meeting of all alphas in Japan, as long as I'm gone is Shinji the leader. Will be back in some weeks, have fun in your lives my pups.**_

 _ **Love you all**_

 _ **Your alpha.**_

"I wonder if something wrong..." mumbled Kouki as he put his phone away. It was rare that all alphas met up. The last time it happened was five years or so ago if he had been told right. With a sigh he turned around and walked towards his apartment. Because Kouki didn't wanted to bring his family in danger decided he to live alone when he got in High-school. Thankfully his parents didn't question him about it, they were just thinking that he wanted to be an 'adult'. His brother just made fun of him saying that he will never survive being alone. Well, good that he was never alone to begin with.

As Kouki walked past a street court he caught the scent of Kuroko and heard a bouncing ball. Curiosity got him and decided to walk in.

"Kuroko? What are you doing here in this hour?" he asked. He saw the smaller one jump a little before turning around.

"Furihata-kun..." The werewolf immediately noticed that ball in his hand, before looking up to the blunette again, waiting for an answer. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Me? I was about to go home, because my family meeting got canceled. Is something wrong?"

"Not really..." Kouki wasn't convenience at the tune, but he didn't say anything. He knew that Kuroko rarely talk about himself so he didn't pry. As he was about to speak again interrupted the smaller boy him. "Furihata-kun, why do you play basketball?"

The werewolf blinked at that. That was really random now, but suddenly the scent of fear filled his nose and that scent came from the shadows direction. It must be because of his old teammates, thought the brunette. Before the match against Touo academy overheard the werewolf Kuroko and Kagami. And meeting the purple haired center of the GoM couldn't Kouki help, but to understand why he was so scared. But why asking him of all people? In Kuroko's eyes should he be only average, right?

"I'm playing it, because I like it and want to have fun." That was the truth. In the beginning he only played it, because he searched something to built off his frustration so he won't wolf out. Of course he told everyone something else when they were on the rooftop.

"Then why are you holding back all the time?" Eh...? "In all the training matches we played together I noticed that you weren't with full strength. When you like it so much why don't you give it all?" Kuroko may be good at hiding his feelings, but against a werewolf doesn't work it much.

Lowering his face grew Kouki uneasy. He was really never aware how good Kuroko is in observation, but he grew more uneasy as he was aware that he couldn't lie to Kuroko now, fear spread through his body, scared of how the blunette would react to him.

 ** _'A true friend would never turn their back to you, no matter who or what you are Kou-chan.'_**

That was what his alpha always said to him when he was freshly turned, but he and the shadow didn't do much outside basketball, can he count him as true friend? Maybe it's time to find out...

"Kuroko... Do you trust me?" Looking up he saw the confusion, but he nodded and Kouki took a deep sigh. "The reason I hold back is different of others. I'm scared that I lost myself in the game and reveal what I am..." Just like he showed Kagetora shifted Kouki partly in front of the shadow, revealed his golden eyes and sharp teeth.

In shock let Kuroko his ball fall and took some steps back. He couldn't believe it. His teammate, his friend is a werewolf. He just couldn't believe it, the evidence is right in front of his eyes, but he just didn't want to believe it. Kuroko wanted to speak, but his words are stuck in his throat, the blunette thought of a lot of possibilities, but not with this! What can he even say to that? Suddenly looked the other one away, shifting back completely, his eyes were full with fear and shame.

"I understand your reaction. I bet you want me to stay away from now on." Wait what? "I'm just asking you not to tell everyone and I will do my best to stay away from you. Coach and her father knows about me in case you do need to talk somebody about this. I'm sorry that I frighten you Kuroko. Bye." not even a second late, turned the werewolf around and ran away. Leaving Kuroko no choice to talk.

 _-The next morning-_

With a heavy sigh entered Kouki the gym. To be honest doesn't he want to be here, not with what happened yesterday. How is he even supposed to stay away from the blunette? With all the training they're going to have will it be difficult. With another sigh the werewolf leaned against the wall, waiting for the others to come.

"Furihata-kun."

Blink.

"K-KUROKO?!" Kouki jumped in surprise as the shadow was suddenly besides him. So this happens when I let my guard down for a second, thought the brunette as he tried to calm down his racing heart.

"W-What can I do for you Kuroko?"

"I thought about yesterday." Normally is the young werewolf used to the emotionless voice of the shadow, but somehow he got really nervous at it now. "Even with your situation you're still you. A kindhearted young man who is always there for the team." Kuroko allowed himself to show a small smile. "I'm sorry that my reaction confused you yesterday."

"No no..." The werewolf laughed quietly. "I should be sorry, it must have shocked you to see me like that."

"Quite, but I will get used to it. What I have been to ask... Do you plan to tell the team?" At the question close Kouki his eyes. He thinking about it often, but he never knew how to bring it up or if the team would still except. That was actually his biggest fear that his friends would outcast him.

"Maybe, maybe not... I'm not sure. To be honest frighten it me how they will react..." gave the brunette as answer. Kuroko just nodded in understanding.

"Everyone here?!" shouted Kagetora suddenly and looked around. "Al~right! Then go and play cops and robbers. The losers will double their muscle training."

"YES SIR!"

That went for the next weeks. The team would train together all day, Kouki went with Kuroko home mostly, since the blunette got pretty interested what a werewolf could do and before everyone knew was it time for the Winter Cup.

- _At the Winter Cup-_

"WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING~?!" screamed the coach, because their ace, Kagami Taiga didn't showed up yet and the opening ceremony already ended. Apparently he forgot about the time difference, but fortunately will he be here soon. Sigh... He is really an idiot, thought the werewolf and looked around.

The courts were really amazing and where ever you looked around, there were teams who were featured in magazines. His friend Kawahara commented about it, which caused to get punched by their captain. Kouki could smell the anxiety from Hyuuga as he tried to motivated them. The werewolf smiled at that, before his attention turned to Kuroko.

"Excuse me, can I leave for a bit?" Riko didn't liked it one big and immediately her paper fan out.

"I told you, don't go wandering off all the time!" Not only could you smell the anger, you could also see the dark aura around her. Kouki shivered because of that, but as Kuroko explained that he got summoned by his ex-captain allowed Riko him to go, sending also Kouki off.

Arriving at the destination gasped the werewolf as he saw that all the GoM were there. Aoimine Daiki, Murasakibara Atushi, Kise Ryouta and Midorima Shintarou. The brunette knew about them, so their ex-captain arrived yet. He gulped down the saliva as he watched them interact. They had a completely normal conversation, but the air around them was heavy. They are probably are used to it, thought the werewolf.

 **Thump, thump, thump.**

Kouki's eyes widened as a sweet scent filled his nose and his heart started to race. He didn't knew what was going on, but his gaze went to the direction where the scent came.

"Sorry. I've kept you waiting."

"...Akashi-kun."

Kouki was sure. The scent, which gave him the need of more, came from that person. The werewolf didn't know what was going on. He couldn't see his face, but his inner wolf wanted him, more than everything else. But at the same 'cried' his wolf for the other boy. The brunette was confuse at this and being deep in his thought, didn't he notice that the Akashi spoke to him, until someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, that's cold. Don't leave him out of the loop." It was no other than Kagami Taiga, Seirin's ace.

"Kagami!" relief overcame to Kouki as he saw the taller one.

"Yup, I'm back. We can catch up later, but first..." he looked up to Akashi a smirk appeared on his face. "So you're Akashi... Glad to meet you." The brunette also looked up to him, besides the light glare, he noticed that he was about the same height as him and Kuroko. But as he looked at him again, got he pulled in his thoughts again, until his instinct played crazy.

'Pack in danger! Pack in danger! Pack in danger!'

Before he knew it pushed he Kagami to the side and stopped the ex-captain of the GoM as he was about to 'stab' taller with scissors. Kouki glared at the latter, holding him in place.

"I would appreciated that you won't harm my teammate with scissors." the tune of him was cold and he did his best not to growl, but being so up-close he could finally see the face. The werewolf was fascinated about his heterochromia, one red and the other yellow with a hint of orange.

"Furihata-kun!" "Oi, Furi!" both his teammates cry out in worry, which confused the werewolf again, before he looked at his hand. Instead of grabbing Akashi's wrist, clenched his hand around the blades of the scissors, making his hand bleed.

"Ah." was the only thing he said. Compared to his other wounds he had in the past was this literally nothing. It would heal in few minutes, so he didn't need to worry about that.

"Furihata-kun, we have to take care of your wound." The worry was clearly to see in his face. Kouki didn't struggle when the light-shadow duo brought him away, after Kuroko apologize to leave early. Once we arrived by the team got Kagami punched on the head by their coach for being late. But as she saw the wound on Kouki's hand she clearly panicked and demanded to know what happened at the summon. And once she had their explanation and the werewolf's hand got bandaged, got Kagami punched on the head again, for 'provoking' Akashi, which was absolute not true.

The brunette could only pity the ace as he got punched twice. At first he found it puzzling that they need to take care of his hand until he remembered that only the coach and the shadow knew about his self-healing ability. He was thankful that they helped him to keep his cover. Well, there is still time left until their game.

"Hey Furi, your phone kept ringing while you was away." Fukada handed him his phone and Kouki's eyes widened in shock at the last message he got.

"Coach!" he cried out and showed her the message, her eyes also widened, before he looked in his face.

"Go. We can manage here." The werewolf nodded in thanks before running out to the meet-point totally ignoring the bewildering looks of his team.

 _ **From: Shinji**_

 _ **To: Pack**_

 _ **Emergency meeting! Three bodies found. Dead. Two of them were our omegas.**_

* * *

What did you think? I was thinking that besides OC's I would turn others also to werewolves (except for Seirin and GoM) Write in the reviews who you also like to see as werewolf! See you next time


End file.
